Saiyan of Death
by Tyra Kinami
Summary: Gohan bloody, and beaten has entered a new world. Will he survive? A dbzbleach crossover.  Review please. Title was Untitledfor now.
1. Chapter 1

((a/n) This chapter is how it becomes a crossover. At the end of this chapter I'm going to have a vote on what anime it should be crossed with.)

* * *

**Beginning of chapter 1**

Goku stared at the scene in shock. Gohan his little Gohan achieved super saiyan two. Everyone could tell that Cell was done for…. at least that's what everyone present thought. No it didn't turn out the way he thought it would. He kept telling Gohan to kill Cell quickly, before Cell could try something. But Gohan ignored him and began playing with Cell.

From his perspective the way Gohan acted when he ascended, was out of character. The Gohan he knew was kind, sweet, yet knew when to end things, because his intelligence helps him see the possibilities of his actions. THIS Gohan though was cold, uncaring, and obviously enjoyed paying Cell back for everything he did…through torture.

Piccolo beside him kept screaming out to Gohan to stop messing around and kill Cell already. Even though his pleas were in vain as well, we watched my son beat the crap out of Cell…even though it wasn't much of a battle. Two hard punches and Cell spewed out Android eighteen, reverting him to his imperfect form. He saw Cell backing away from Gohan in fear screaming out,

"How could you? You BRAT!! I was PERFECT!?! How could you have done this to me?"

Then Goku saw his son's face turn serious, and then his son started to speak. Gohan's cold voice sent chills down everyone's back that could hear.

"You're a waist of my time and a weakling. Time to die." Gohan cupped his hands to one side in a familiar way.

_He is going to use the Kamehame wave!!!_ Thought Goku, _he is finally ending this battle._

Beside him his friends were cheering Gohan on to finish Cell off.

_Oh NO!!! If I don't do something quick that kid will kill me!!! That attack wouldn't leave one cell of me intact, so I won't be able to regenerate!!! I guess I have to do THAT. _Cell thought in panic.

"Ka…" began Gohan.

Right after Gohan said 'ka'. Cell's body began to expand, not expecting Cell to do that Gohan paused. Seeing Gohan pause made everyone take a look at the expanding Cell.

_What is happening to Cell?_ Thought Goku.

"Hahahahaha," bellowed Cell as he continued to expand, seeing the confused looks on everyone's face he decided to answer the unspoken question. "I'm going to self- destruct."

These words brought Gohan down to his knees in shock and horror.

_This shouldn't be happening._ He thought. _What went wrong…Oh yeah…I was blinded by revenge and hatred. I wanted Cell to feel all the pain and suffering he had caused them. I should have listened to father and Mr. Piccolo; I should have killed Cell quickly. But no I toyed with Cell and look where it got me._

What lay before him was the imperfect form of Cell…ready to self-destruct. No one ever pictured it would end like this.

"If I'm going down," said the blown up form of Cell. "Then I'm going to take you all with me!!" With a sadistic grin he added, "Looks like I win. Hahahahaha"

Only minutes before it looked like the evil tyrant would be killed and the Earth would be safe. Now though all hope seems lost.

_No,_ Gohan thought, _I won't let that happen_. Gohan stood up and flared his ki. Walking towards Cell, Gohan raised his right hand and pointed at Cell ready to blast him to oblivion, when Cell spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The ki blast in Gohan's hand dissolved quickly. "…And why not?" asked Gohan, staring coldly into the eyes of Cell.

"If you blast, touch, or move me roughly in any way, I WILL go boom."

"Grrr…" was Gohan's only response. _What can I do now?_ Staring down at the ground sadly, his shoulders slumped in defeat. _I'm sorry everyone, you believed in me, and I let you all down…especially you father._

"Poor little Gohan, you have all that power. Yet you are helpless to do anything to stop me. Even more you let your father down." Cell saw that his words hit Gohan hard. Cell allowed a smirk to form on his chubby face; it's always amusing to see Gohan going into depression. What evil, maniacal being wouldn't want to see the despair and sadness on their victims face. He loves seeing his victim know that all hope was lost. Cell couldn't take it he started laughing again. This only made Gohan go further into self-hatred and depression.

Seeing his son so helpless angered Goku. What Cell pulled was nasty, and it looks like he will win now. What could any of them do? They can't hurt Cell or he would explode taking the planet and everyone on it with him. Looking around he noticed everyone's look of 'Oh my fucking goodness, we are all going to die.'

_If only there was a way to teleport Cell to somewhere else…THAT"S IT I can use instant transmission and teleport Cell and I to King Kai's. I know King Kai would be mad at me…but I think he will get over it._ Looking around at his son he thought.

* * *

**Flashback**

Goku and Gohan were sitting by the lake in super saiyan form. They were lying on their backs staring at the sky silently. Basking in the sunlight and light breeze. Looking over to his father Gohan broke the silence with a nervous,

"…umm, Dad?"

Turning his head to see his son, Goku asked, "What is it Son?"

Looking embarrassed Gohan asked, "You know how the Cell games are in a few days right?"

Not knowing where this is going Goku replied with a, "Yeah."

"Well could you…um…could you…?" Gohan trailed off from embarrassment a light blush on his cheeks.

"Could I what Gohan? Tell me, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I won't laugh at you."

"I know this is kind of childish, but could you make me a promise?"

"Is that all? Gohan that's nothing to be embarrassed about, what do you want me to promise you?"

"Promise me that you won't die." Gohan said looking his father in the eyes seriously.

"Gohan, I…I don't know if I can pro…" Gohan cut his father off.

"PLEASE DAD!!!"

"Gohan I…"

"PLEASE!!!" Gohan clung to his father close to tears, "PLEASE FATHER PLEASE PROMISE ME!!! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!!!" Gohan looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown.

"Gohan…" Gohan began mumbling into Goku's shirt, "Gohan…" Gohan looked really close to having a breakdown. "GOHAN!!!"this made Gohan quiet down and it forced him to look up at his father. Realizing what just happened and what COULD have happened, Gohan began to apologize.

"There is nothing to apologize for," Stated Goku seriously. "You're just worried about me and that is totally understandable. But you know for a fact Gohan that I can't promise you I will stay alive."

"I know Dad…but…" Goku cut him off.

"No buts Gohan," Gohan looked down at the ground saddened. Goku's eyes softened, "but…" This caught Gohan's attention. When he knew his son was giving him his full attention he finished, "I promise I will TRY to stay alive."

Gohan looked up at him with unshed cheers, "Thank you dad."

"You're welcome son."

They stayed there looking at the sky in comfortable silence until the sun went down.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Ignoring everyone's confused looks as he flew to where Gohan was he knelt down and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you son." He gave Gohan a brief hug and stood up. He walked over to Cell.

"What are you doing Goku?" growled out Cell.

Putting two fingers to his forehead Goku said, "Getting rid of you, of course."

Cell looked at him in shock and fear, "Get away from me!!!" he screamed. _No my plan is being foiled!!! I don't exactly know what he is doing, but I know it won't be good for me._

Even though Cell didn't know what Goku was doing, the z-fighters did.

"Goku!!!" screamed Krillin, "You don't have to do this." The rest of the z-fighters screamed out similar things.

Gohan stood up and pleaded, "Krillin is right dad you don't have to do this."

Goku put his fingers down and looked at Gohan sadly, "You know there is no other way Gohan. If I don't do this then everyone will die."

"But what about you dad? You promised me!!!"

"I'm sorry Gohan I wish there was another way, but there isn't. Tell your mom I love her." He started to put his fingers to his head again.

What happened next surprised everyone. Gohan shot towards his dad and kicked him to the side away from Cell. Goku stared at Gohan in shock from his position on the ground.

"Why did you do that Gohan?" asked Goku, everyone around him wondering the same thing. What provoked Gohan to do something like that? Does he WANT them dead?

"I won't let you die dad…I won't be able to handle it. I would rather die then watch you die again." Gohan began making a shield around Cell and himself.

Goku looked fearfully at his son, "NO!!! Stop it Gohan!!! Don't do this!!!" Standing up Goku sprinted towards the shield surrounding his son to try to stop him. He stopped in his tracks by Gohan's next words.

"Dad stop…this is all my fault. I have to fix it myself, and if it costs me my life then so be it."

"NOO!!! Don't say that, it wasn't your fault!!!" These words didn't come from Goku they came from Piccolo. Who ran up and stopped beside Goku, looking up at the shield that contained Gohan and Cell.

Looking at the two people he treasured most Gohan spoke firmly, "YES IT IS!!! If I would have just killed Cell quickly instead of dragging it out, we would never have been in this mess." His eyes softened briefly, "I HAVE to do this…I love you." With that he strengthened his shield as much as he could and then floated high into the air.

"NOOO!!!" everyone screamed, Goku dropped to his knees in defeat. For some reason he had the feeling he won't be seeing Gohan for a long time…Even with the dragonballs help.

Goku looked at Piccolo, "You felt it too didn't you." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes…I did…I just hope we are wrong."

"Me too…"

They then looked up into the sky at the pink colored shield, hoping that everything will turn out okay in the end. The other z-fighters flew to where they were, with confused looks.

"Why aren't you guys stopping?" asked Trunks.

"He told us not to." Was Piccolo's only reply. The z-fighters looked shocked.

"And you are actually going to listen to that half-breed?!" yelled Vegeta.

"…."

"Humph…fine don't answer…" Looking into the sky he thought.

* * *

**Inside the ki shield**

_I'm sorry everyone,_ Gohan thought, _but I have to do this. _Across from him Cell looked at him in anger,

"Why did you do this?" screamed out Cell in anger and a hint of fear.

"I'm going to kill you. I thought it was kind of obvious."

"You can't."

"And why can't I?"

"I will explode didn't you hear me before?"

"That's why I made this shield," Gohan smirked, "It will keep your explosion inside, and keep everything outside unharmed."

"…Aren't you going to leave then?" asked Cell.

"No."

"You will die."

"I know."

"Then why…"Gohan cut Cell off.

"Why am I not outside the shield, so I can survive? It's because I want to make sure your dead." Gathering up the ki he is not using for the shield, Gohan went into the Kamehameha stance. "Say Goodbye Cell!!! Ka…Me…Ha….Me…."

I'm definitely a goner, thought Cell, "DAMN YOU GOHAN!!!"

"HAAAA!!!!" When the powerful blast made contact with Cell, Gohan's mind immediately thought, _this is going to hurt._

He was in agony, the shockwaves and the blast itself tarred at his body. _Sometimes I hate being right,_ he thought. He felt pain everywhere, but he knew he had to make sure Cell was destroyed completely. He didn't want to risk the chance of Cell some how coming back to life. When he knew that Cell was completely gone, he stopped his attack. He kept the shield up for a while longer; it was taking a big toll on him. He is surprised he is still alive, but knew he won't last long. _In a couple of minutes_ he guessed, _I would be dead._

Before giving into the pain and falling into darkness, Gohan's last thoughts were, _I did it Dad!! _If Gohan would have stayed conscious for a moment longer he would have seen a purple void opening and sucking him in. A second after it disappeared, Gohan's shield diminished.

* * *

Outside the pink sphere the only thing the on lookers' saw was the pink ki shield glowing brightly. After a couple of minutes it started to dim down. When it finally dimmed down, the z-fighters realized something…

"I can't sense Cell anymore." Said Tien shocked.

"Amazing, not only did Gohan ascend but he also defeated Cell!!" Trunks said with astonishment.

Piccolo looked up at the sphere and when it disappeared, he looked around in the sky. Not finding what he was looking for he looked to the ground. "But it was at a heavy price." He mumbled.

Everyone immediately looked distressed at those words especially Goku.

"…"

"WAIT!!!" Krillin's voice brought everyone out of their dark thoughts. "Why don't we use the Dragonballs to bring Gohan back? He hasn't died before so it should work."

Everyone except Goku and Piccolo brightened at those words.

"That's a great idea Krillin." Yamcha said.

"Yeah good thinking Krillin." Tien told him.

Krillin blushed in embarrassment. "Well…. what are we waiting for? Lets go!!!" Before flying into the air he grabbed eighteen and put her over his shoulder. This snapped Goku and Piccolo out of their daze.

"Why are you bringing her Krillin?" asked Goku.

"Yeah why are bringing that evil android Krillin?" Yamcha asked him while glaring at the unconscious form of eighteen in Krillin's arms.

"Krillin is it wise to bring her along?" asked Tien.

"I…don't know…It's just I believe she deserves another chance." Stated Krillin truthfully.

"Bah," said Vegeta, "What a stupid reason to let her live. I say we should kill her"

"Well Vegeta that 'stupid reason' is the reason why you're with us today," stated Piccolo with a smirk, "If Son didn't spare your life, you would be dead."

"Grrr…" was Vegeta's response to that.

"Calm down you guys and lets go to the lookout. I want to have my son back as soon as possible." Goku said with a sad smile. Everyone stopped arguing, and the z-fighters headed towards the lookout. Most of them filled with hope and two with a sinking suspicion that they won't see Gohan for a while.

* * *

((a/n)I hoped you liked it…now I need your votes, which anime should Gohan enter?

Naruto

Full Metal Alchemist

Harry Potter 

Gundam Wing

Pokemon

Beyblade 

YuYu Hakusho

Zatch Bell

Bleach

Review Please!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

((A/n) The winning anime is….you have to read to find out.)

**CHAPTER 2**

**Tsubakidai ****Park**

It was midday and everything appeared to be calm. Birds were chirping, kids playing, and squirrels throwing nuts at people. Yep it was a normal day in Karakura; at least it was until a purple void about five feet in diameter suddenly appeared in the park.

Oddly no one noticed it and if they did they ignored it. Something was beginning to come out of the purple void or to be more specific someone. The body fell onto the grass with a thump. The purple void disappeared shortly after. Leaving the unconscious body on the ground. No one noticed the body appear since a bush was covering it.

* * *

**A place near the bush**

**Karin POV**

I couldn't help but sigh again. Why am I sighing? Simple my oaf of a father decided it would be a good idea to have a family picnic in the park. I don't have a problem with going to the park. Actually I enjoy being outside playing soccer. It's just WHO I am with that annoys me.

At the moment my sister Yuzu was setting up the picnic. My idiot brother Ichigo somehow got out of having to go with us. When I see him again I will get my revenge for leaving me with father. I love my father I really do its just that he is so annoying and a lot of times embarrassing.

Speaking of dad where is he? I look around but I don't see him anywhere. That can't be good. I know he is planning something. What? I don't know but I have a feeling it's going to piss me off.

Right now I am kicking my soccer ball around lightly. My concentration was solely on the ball. I was doing some tricks like bouncing it on my knees and then a couple times on my forehead. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and I wished I had because all of a sudden something grabbed my shoulders causing me to jump. Which in turn made me lose control of the ball causing it to drop a few feet away.

Turning around I was met with the grinning face of my father. Oh look I was right; he did do something to piss me off. I glared at him spitefully and all he did was laugh it off. Oh Ichigo is DEFINITELY going to pay for leaving me with father. To shut my dad up I kicked him in the face and yelled at him for messing me up.

I should have known my dad would do something like this. He usually does at least two things everyday to piss me off. I'm starting to think he enjoys pissing me off.

What he just pulled didn't scare me. Nope not at all he just…caught me off guard. Yes that's it. He caught me off guard. Looking down at him I noticed he was still laughing. I narrowed my eyes to slits.

Before I could beat dad into the ground some more for catching me off guard Yuzu came over to where we were.

"Everything is ready." She said with a smile.

I still don't get how she can be so happy all the time. Looking over at my dad, I noticed he was up and smiling. I sighed; Yuzu probably got her accursed happiness from father.

"That's great!!!" Father said with a grin, "But before we eat," he went over to my soccer ball and picked it up, "Let's kick the ball around a bit."

You've got to be kidding me!!! I know for a fact that father isn't really good at soccer. Yuzu's all right but father…I'm scared to even think about it.

"That sounds like fun, doesn't it Karin?" Yuzu asked me.

"Yeah…I can barely contain my joy," I said sarcastically. I don't think Yuzu or for that matter my father caught my sarcasm, if they did they ignored it.

My father put the ball on the ground, "O.k. then," He said, "Let's GO!!!" He kicked the ball…over Yuzu and I heads and over some bushes.

My eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance. I looked at my father with a glare.

He just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and said, "Oops?"

My eyebrow twitched even more, "Father." I said through gritted teeth, "When was the last time you kicked a soccer ball?"

"Ummm…" He started to count his fingers, while he was doing that, my eyebrow started to twitch more fiercely. "About three years ago why?"

That's it I can't take it anymore!!! I ran up to him and kicked him again and yelled, "Next time DON'T kick the ball so hard. We are only like ten feet away from you. Got it?!"

He whimpered and I knew he was just being a drama queen, "I got it." He pouted, "You didn't have to be so mean about it."

I only glared at him in return.

"Go get my soccer ball." I told him.

He looked at me with a pout, "Why do I have to go get it?"

My glare intensified, "Because YOU are the one to kick it past those bushes." I said while pointing to the bushes.

"But…"

I cut him off, "No buts now get my soccer ball."

He looked at me teary eyed. Which I knew was just an act. "But…I…"

"NOW!!!" I practically screamed at him making him stand up immediately from the ground.

His lip started to tremble and fake tears started to pour down his face, "My own daughter hates me!" he said with a wail.

I sighed in annoyance. Man I've been sighing a lot today. "I don't hate you," His face brightened, "You're just pissing me off so much it looks like I hate you." He frowns after I said that.

It was quiet for a moment. The mood around us seemed to darken and then all of a sudden it brightened when my father began to smile.

It started to unnerve me, "What are you smiling about?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm just wondering," He began.

"Wondering about what?" I asked raising an eyebrow. _What is he getting at?_ I wondered.

"It's your soccer ball right?"

"Yes." _I still don't get what he is getting at._

"Then that means since it's your ball YOU have to get it." After he said that a grin made it's way on his face as well as a look of accomplishment.

It took a second to process what he said and when I did I was angry. Before I could yell at him Yuzu spoke up.

"I don't mind getting the ball," She said softly but loud enough for us to hear.

I turned to her in surprise as well as my father. I think we both forgot she was there. I snapped out of my shock and said, "You don't have to do it Yuzu. Our lazy bum of a father," I looked at my father, "can get the ball for us. WON'T you father?" I asked more like demanded with a glare.

He started to sweat, "Of…of…course." He said with a hesitant smile. After he took a step to where the ball was located Yuzu stopped him.

"I'll go get it father, I don't mind."

My father looked at her, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure," She said with a smile and before I could tell her to stop she ran off.

A minute past with my father and I standing there unsure of what exactly happened. I then turned to him and before I could say anything to him there was a scream. It was not just anyone's scream. It was Yuzu's.

"YUZU!!" My father and I screamed as we ran into the direction the scream was from. The picnic was forgotten as all that was on our mind was Yuzu and if she was O.K. When we found Yuzu she had a hand over her mouth in horror and my soccer ball was at her feet. My father and I then realized she was pointing at something. We followed her finger and I couldn't help but to gasp and widen my eyes at the sight.

* * *

**With Yuzu after she left Karin and her father to go get the ball**

**Yuzu POV**

I walked off looking for the ball. I volunteered to get the ball since they both obviously didn't want to. I don't see why my father and sister were fighting over such a stupid thing. Is it really that hard to go get the ball?

Oh well it doesn't matter as long as they stop fighting I'm fine. Even though sometimes it is funny to watch them fight…well it's more like Karin yelling at dad for one thing or another.

I finally went past the bushes and spotted the ball. I picked it up and I was about to head back when something caught my eye. I looked at it and what I saw made me scream and drop the soccer ball. I put a hand to my mouth in horror at what I saw.

A boy, probably only a year older than me was lying on the ground unconscious. His short black spiky hair was caked with dirt and grim. That wasn't what scared me though. It was how injured he was. Cuts, bruises, and burns littered his body. Not only that but blood was also seeping out.

That was when Karin and Dad appeared. They both had looks of fear. I immediately felt guilty for worrying them. I know they are looking at me and I realized I still had my hand over my mouth. Not trusting my voice I pointed to the cause of my scream. They followed my finger and I heard both of them gasp in shock.

My dad then looked serious and walked over to the unconscious at least I hoped the boy was unconscious, because I don't know what I'll do if dad tells me he's dead. I probably would scream again if anything.

This is what I like about my father. He can be fun and playful but yet he knows when he needs to be serious. I couldn't help but blink stupidly when my dad pulled out a first-aid kit out of nowhere.

"Um…Dad…Where did you get that?" I asked confused.

* * *

**Isshin's POV**

((A/n) For those of you who may not know Isshin is Karin's and Yuzu's father.)

When my daughter Karin and I arrived to where Yuzu was, I couldn't help but allow relief to flow threw me as I saw Yuzu unharmed. As soon as that feeling came it left just as fast when I saw the look of horror on my daughters face. I noticed she was pointing at somethin. So I followed her finger and couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

_The poor boy_ I thought. I quickly went over to him to see if he was even alive. I was surprised when I realized he was. His injuries are critical. It doesn't take a genious to figure that out. He looked like he was put through a blender.

I immediately pulled out my first-aid kit. Why do I even have one? It's simple actually, I am such a worrywart of a father that I keep a first-aid kit wherever I go. I know this first-aid kit won't be enough to save the kid. But it should be able to keep the boy alive long enough for us to get back to the clinic.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Yuzu, "Um…Dad…Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Right nows not the time Yuzu." I said seriously as I bandaged up the boy as best I could with what I had at hand. "Yuzu…Karin?"

I could feel them staring at me.

"Yes?" asked Yuzu.

"Can you and your sister gather the picnic supplies and the rest of our stuff?" I asked

"Yes father." After Yuzu said that I heard two pairs of feet run off. At the corner of my right eye, I noticed Karin picked up her soccer ball. I closed the kit when I finished with all I could do at the moment. As I was putting my kit away I heard a small groan.

Surprisingly it was from the boy. _How can he possibly waking up right now_ I thought. _He must be in extreme pain, how is he waking up?_

The boy opened his eyes, but not completely. Only half-way I can tell he was trying to stay awake. When he noticed me he tried to move away, fear clearly evident in his eyes. I put one arm behind his head and a hand on his chest, I couldn't allow him to move for his own safety. I saw that my action caused him to stiffin, I decided the best thing for me to do is to make him trust me.

"Hey…I won't hurt you." I said sincerely, "I'm only here to help." I hope he believes me.

He stared into my eyes looking to see if he should believe me. A moment later he leaned into my arm and closed his black abnormally black eyes. "I believe you." He mumbled before falling unconsious again.

I sighed in relief before gathering him fully into my arms. I made my way back to where my daughters were waiting. They got everything around by the time I got to them.

"Let's hurry," I said, they nodded grabbing the stuff while I carried the boy.

"Is he going to survive father?" spoke Karin for the first time since we found the boy.

"I don't know." I said silently as we ran to the car. "I just don't know."

* * *

**At the Lookout**

Everyone was there waiting for Goku to return with Chi Chi and the Ox King. The dragonballs were all set to be summoned. A while ago Dende healed eighteen who in return glared at everyone and blasted off the lookout. Or that's what she made it look like. Since no one can sense her she hid behind a pillar on the lookout. No one noticed her because they were all ready to grant their wishes. A couple minutes later Goku appeared with a distraught Chi Chi and saddened Ox King.

"Is everything set?" asked Goku.

"Yep," said Dende as he walked towards the dragonballs. He put his hands before his body and said, "Eternal dragon by your name I summon you forth…SHENRON!!!"

The dragonballs started to glow a faint yellowish gold. In a burst of yellowish gold light the eternal dragon started to take form. The golden light started to curl around itself as it shot into the sky. Slowly the golden light turned into a huge green dragon with claws, and red eyes. It's imposing figure loomed over the mortal beings. No matter how many times they summon Shenron, they are still struck with a sense of awe. Behind the pillar eighteen also looked at the dragon in amazement. Never had she seen anything like this before.

With a deep baritone voice Shenron spoke calmly, "Choose your words carefully as you speak. I will make two of your wishes true."

Dende then told the dragon clearly, "Shenron please revive all those who have been killed by cell."

Shenron's eyes glowed a moment, "Your wish has been granted."

Everyone waited with baited breath for Gohan to return. They all assumed Gohan was killed in the explosion. So they believed it would be considered as being killed by Cell. A few moments passed and nothing happened.

Krillin then asked what was on everyone's mind. "Why isn't Gohan here?"

"The one known as Gohan is not dead." The dragon said emotionlessly.

Everyone was shocked. Gohan survived?

"You mean my baby is alive?" asked Chi Chi with hope.

"Yes."

""Then what the h.f.i.l. Are you waiting for?!" screamed Chi Chi. "Bring my son back to us, right now!!!"

"That can not be done." The dragon stated calmly. Not really giving a crap about what's going on.

"Why can't you grant it?" asked Tien.

"The one known as Gohan is in another dimension. My powers are limited to that of this dimension. Therefore I can't grant the wish."

"Oh…" replied Tien. Everyone was saddened by the news.

Goku and Piccolo shared a knowing look. Looks like they were right Gohan wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"So…" said Yamcha grabbing everyone's attention. "What are we going to use the last wish for?"

Everyone began to ponder, what are they going to wish for?

"I could care less about a wish right now," said Piccolo he then blasted off the lookout to who knows where.

"Piccolo's right," This came shockingly from Goku, "I could care less about the wish…"

"But Goku…" Krillin stated sadly.

Goku looked at Krillin, "You should use this wish Krillin. This wish will definitely help that special someone." He then teleported away with Chi chi and the Ox King leaving behind a blushing Krillin and confused friends.

_How did Goku know I was going to use this wish for eighteen?_ Thought Krillin.

"What was that all about Krillin?" asked Yamcha.

"Yeah who is this 'special someone' Goku was talking about?" asked Tien. The others wanted to know as well.

Krillin was blushing and was too embarrassed to speak.

"Why won't we let Krillin grant the wish?" asked Trunks, "Then we will know who this 'special person' is by his wish."

"Good idea Trunks." Said Yamcha.

"Yeah good idea Trunks," Turning to Krillin Tien said, "Well go on Krillin tell the dragon your wish."

"Alright," said Krillin. _I just hope all of you won't hate me after this wish._ He thought silently to himself. "I wish that eighteen be turned human, but still have her powers and abilities. Also she can also have the ability to get stronger."

"Your wish has been granted."

Everyone stared at Krillin in shock.

Before anyone could say anything Krillin spoke up, "I know what I did shocked you. But I believe that Eighteen deserves a second chance at life. If you guys don't want me around anymore that's fine." He turned around to leave but Tien's voice stopped him.

"What are you talking about Krillin? Why wouldn't we want you around?"

He looked at them in shock, "Aren't you angry at me?"

"Why would we be? You used the wish to help someone. Why would we hate you for that?" Said Yamcha.

"You guys mean that?" asked Krillin.

Everyone nodded their heads…well everyone except Vegeta he just grumbled.

From behind the pillar eighteen was shocked. Why would the pipsqueak do something like that for her? Deciding she needed time to think about it she blasted off to an unknown location.

**CHAPTER 2 END**

* * *

((A/n) Please review and tell me if you like it or not. BYE!!!)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Isshin's POV**

I let out a breath of relief as I collapsed into a nearby chair. We made it just in time. Hopefully the kid's condition will improve, if not then I have to send him to the hospital. I didn't send the kid to the hospital immediately because something seems…off about the kid. It's not a bad off just something foreign…to this world. I don't know what made me think this…maybe it's just me going senile?

…NAH!! Well anyway I've learned to trust this feeling. Last time I had this feeling I ignored it and now I regretted my decision. It was the time my dear Masaki was killed by a hollow. After that incident I've learned that this feeling is usually never wrong.

The feeling I get is when I feel something was going to happen…something not normal by human means. That will have an impact on my family…How much of an impact and what kind? I don't know but hopefully it won't be for the worst. I have a feeling this kid is going to play a big role in this for some reason.

It's weird that I am having this feeling though. Other than the time when my wife was killed I only had this feeling when I was a Shinigami. Which was a pretty long time ago in human standards.

I looked at the boy lying unconscious on the bed not far from me.

Another reason why I didn't take him to the hospital was because I know for a fact that most of the wounds are battle wounds. I've had my fair share of battles to know the difference between an actual battle and a street fight. I don't know if he actually partake in this battle but he was most definitely there…wherever there was. This brought many questions to the surface. Why was he even in a battle in the first place? Was he just an innocent bystander caught in the crossfire? Or was he actually apart of the fight and if so then this kid must have some kind of power. Those wounds were not from some amateur, that's for sure. Who inflicted these injuries? I couldn't help but wonder.

My lips creased in worry as I look at the boy.

I'm worried for three reasons. One is that the other injuries looked to be from some kind of torture. Like he was squeezed really hard since quite a few ribs were either dislocated or badly bruised. I hope I am wrong with that assumption because I like to be optimistic and there is nothing optimistic about being tortured. Especially if the person was only a child…but if he really was tortured…then that brings even more questions. Why was he tortured? Was it from the same person…or was there more than one? Where were his parents in all this?

That's the second reason why I am worried. His parents. Was their son abducted and tortured because of someone who hates them. Or and I didn't want to think this but I did anyway. Stupid brain. Or did they abuse their son? I REALLY hope I am wrong.

The third reason I am worried was because I don't know if he will survive. At the moment he is stable which is a amazing considering all of his injuries. But he is not totally in the clear yet. You see he is injured to the point where his health could turn to critical at any moment.

So that is why I am here sitting near him to make sure he doesn't do just that. Karin and Yuzu helped a lot. Without them taking care of the boys injuries would have been really difficult. After we bandaged the black haired youth I told them to go relax. They needed it after what happened today. They both protested a little but I won the battle by giving them a firm "Go relax now".

They know not to object when I'm serious and I was dead serious. I didn't want them to worry their pretty little heads. With a defeated sigh they left. I think Yuzu went to the kitchen to cook. She usually does that when she is upset or worried. I don't know what Karin is doing though I think she maybe in her room.

Looking at the boy I don't see any noticeable changes in his condition. Grabbing a sudoku book I started working on it. I usually have some sort of game in this room for times like this.

Hmmm…I wonder if this will work I thought as I wrote down a number in an empty square.

* * *

**With Karin**

**Karin POV**

After Dad told Yuzu and I to go relax I went immediately to my room. I have been lying on my bed and looking at the ceiling for the past hour. I was trying to think of something to do to get my mind off of what happened today. All that blood made me feel a little queasy. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I grinned evilly. I know exactly what I'm going to do. I wasn't going to take a nap or read a book or anything. I was going to get my revenge on Ichigo.

Going downstairs to the kitchen I saw Yuzu cooking, which isn't a surprise because of what happened today. Walking over to the sink sneakily I opened the cupboard under it and grabbed the desired item. Before I could walk away silently Yuzu asked without turning towards me.

"What are you doing Karin?"

I froze. How did she know it was me? Turning around I grinned sheepishly as I hide the item behind my back, "Nothing."

She turned towards me said, "Don't hurt brother too much all right?"

I looked at her in shock, "How did you know?"

She gave me a knowing look, "What else could you possibly do with a bucket? I know for sure it's not for cleaning anything."

I gave a sigh in defeat, "You know me too well Yuzu."

"I'm your twin dear sister of mine." Looking back at the food, my sister turned the stove off. She then put some food on plate and headed towards the room dad was in. "Can you wait until I give this food to father?" she asked me.

I could only nod dumbly. Why is she making me wait?

She returned a few minutes later, and put away what's left of the food. Putting the dirty dishes into the sink she turned to me and asked, "Ready?"

I looked at her dumbly, "Ready for what?"

She giggled, "To prank Ichigo of course!"

I stared at her in shock. "Really?" I never thought I'd see the day Yuzu would pull a prank with me.

She nodded.

"Why?" I asked curiosity clearly evident on my face.

"Because," she said with a frown, "Ichigo didn't go with us to the park today."

* * *

**Yuzu POV**

I saw realization dawn on Karin's face.

I knew she would understand why I'm going to help her prank brother. I usually don't do this but Ichigo did a bad thing by not coming with us today to the park. If there is one thing I value most it's spending time with my family. Karin knows that I get sad and angry when she, brother, or father had something else planned. So that's why I'm going to prank brother, I don't think of it as revenge but merely…giving him what he rightfully deserves.

"O.k. then let's go!" I yelled with a smile as I dragged my sister to our room.

When we got to my room I let go of Karin and walked over to my pink bunny rug.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked me as I bent down and lifted the rug up.

"Getting the necessary supplies to pull this prank without a hitch." Karin gave me a shocked look when I lifted up a loose floorboard. Underneath it was buckets of neon pink paint that I found at the store. I was going to use them to paint my room but I decided that pranking Ichigo was more important. Also underneath were some pink dye, some balloons, and a few paintbrushes.

"Um sis why do you have that stuff hidden?" Karin asked me.

"No reason." It was a half-truth; I did have no reason to hide the paint, the balloons, and paint brushes. For the dye though I did have a reason. You see whenever someone in my family makes me REALLY mad or annoyed I dump this dye on their clothing before I clean it. Then when it's done the clothing either is completely pink or has splotches of pink. Then I would tell the owner of said clothing some excuse or eligible reasoning and then add a look of being close to tears. This method hasn't failed me yet.

Today I don't feel like doing something like that so I ignored the dye and grabbed the paint cans. Setting them beside me I then put the floorboard back and then placed my bunny rug back over it.

"Do you still have the bucket?" I asked Karin as I got up holding the paint cans.

She blinked and stared down at her right hand that was clutching the bucket. "Yep."

I hoisted the paint onto my desk, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

An evil smile made its way onto my sisters face, "I think I do."

Poor Ichigo didn't know what hit him.

* * *

**With Ichigo**

**Ichigo POV**

Walking down the street towards my home I let out a sigh. I was supposed to go to the park today with my family. I was actually looking forward to some relaxation from fighting hollows and the rest of my Shinigami duties. But Rukia had to come by and say that they had a VERY important project for school. I know that the project is actually killing a hollow. Before I could protest or agree, she dragged me away.

The hollow wasn't that difficult to beat actually it was quite easy. It didn't take long at all. But when I was about to leave to the park to meet up with my family Rukia informed that more hollows had appeared.

After killing them we decided to head back to my place. I decided that I would just wait for my family to come home. When we got to my house I was surprised to see dad's car. They must have returned home early. But why are they home so early? They are usually gone longer than this. Opening the door I motioned for Rukia to follow me. I was about to walk to my room when all of a sudden I heard some snoring coming from the room where we keep our patients. Opening the door I entered the room to find my father asleep in a chair, a sudoku book in his lap. The snoring came from him but that's not what caught my attention.

It was the boy lying on one of the patient beds. He was pretty much covered with bandages from head to toe. The customary hospital gown adorned his beaten figure.

"Oh my," I heard Rukia whisper from beside me a hand covering her mouth in shock. "He looks like he was mauled by a hollow. The poor boy."

I could only nod in agreement shocked at the condition of the kid that looked no older than my sisters.

"I wonder what happened to him." I said aloud.

"Why don't we wake your father and ask him?" Kon said jumping on to my shoulder.

I gave him a glare and asked, "Where were you today?"

He gave me a grin and said, "I was busy."

Rukia glared at him as well, "You were probably looking at women again, weren't you?"

He gave Rukia a fake shocked look, "Rukia how dare you think I would be so perverted."

Rukia's eyes turned into slits, "Because I know for a fact you are one."

I decided to step in before it got messy, "I'm going to wake up dad. That means you have to pretend to be a stuffed animal."

"Only if Rukia holds me."

"Grrr…"

Before Rukia could maim Kon, I told him a firm, "No." Before throwing him across the room and into the trashcan. Score one for Ichigo.

Turning back to my father I noticed that Rukia was starting to shake him. "Mr. Kurosaki…Mr. Kurosaki…wake up Mr. Kurosaki."

"Huh?" My father said groggily. "What is it son?" He asked me with a yawn.

"Who is the badly injured kid?" I asked him.

""Badly injured kid…" My father mumbled and then his eyes widened in realization. Snapping awake he stood up fast, which caused Rukia to fall on her butt in surprise. He then went immediately to the kid's side and started to check on him. My father was also mumbling something about how he can't believe he fell asleep.

"Um…Dad?" I asked him as I helped Rukia off the floor.

He snapped his attention to me, "What is it Ichigo?"

"Who is the kid?"

My father looked at the kid in sadness. "I don't know."

"How do you not know? Where are his parents? Why is he hurt?" I questioned him.

He turned to me, "I DON'T KNOW!! Ichigo, I don't know who this kid is, who his parents are, or even how he got hurt!!!"

"Then how did he end up here?"

"Yuzu found him unconscious in the park."

Rukia and I looked at him in shock, "Yuzu found him?!"

"Yes," He then relayed to us what exactly had happened.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rukia asked my father. I nodded in agreement wanting to know as well.

"His physical condition is surprisingly stable at the moment."

"Why is it surprising?" I asked him.

"Because by all rights he should be dead or at least critically injured."

We stared at him in shock, "It's that bad?" Rukia asked him.

My father nodded his head grimly.

"Do you think you know what happened to him?" I asked.

"I have a few ideas but I won't know if any of them are correct until he wakes up…if he wakes up."

"Wait! I thought you said he was stable!" I yelled at my father. Rukia nodded in agreement.

He looked at both of us seriously, which is surprising considering how laid back he usually is. "I said physically he is stable Ichigo. I am unsure of how he is mentally. Whatever happened to him could have a negative impact on his mental health. If this event was too traumatic there may be a chance his mind will not want to wake up. Now I think it will be a good idea for you two to go work on that project of yours."

"Project? Oh yes project! We better go work on it up in my room." Grabbing Rukia we headed out the door towards my room. Before we left the room Rukia grabbed Kon by his neck. On the way up to my room it was silent for most of the time with the exception of Kon complaining to Rukia about how she was holding him.

When we got to my door I was about to open it when Rukia stopped me with her voice, "I think the kid might have been attacked by a hollow."

"What makes you say that?" I questioned her.

"Yeah toots, why do you think that?" Kon chimed in.

Before she could answer I opened my door…to find neon pink hearts all over my walls and ceiling. I stared at my room in shock and before I could say anything neon pink paint fell on me, drenching me. Growling I looked up to see a bucket tilted sideways with said paint dripping from it.

From behind me Rukia and Kon were laughing at me.

Turning to them I growled out, "It's not funny!!!"

They ignored me and continued on laughing. Growling I looked around the room and spotted a towel sitting on my dresser. Picking it up without a second thought I didn't see the string attached to it until it was too late. Balloons were catapulted from mousetraps lying hidden around the room. All of them were aimed at where Ichigo was standing.

"AHHH!!!"

* * *

((A/n) I hoped you all liked it. Review please. The more reviews there are the sooner I will update.)

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**((a/n) This begins sometime before Ichigo goes to save Rukia. Oh and thanks for all of the reviews I appreciate it. I hope everyone that reads will review as well.)**

**Karin POV**

Yuzu and I were in my room when we heard Ichigo's surprised yell. We smiled at each other and gave a thumbs up in victory. Project Pay Ichigo Back worked like a charm. I can't wait to see what he looks like, I bet he looks hilarious.

"KARIN!!!" screamed out Ichigo from another part of the house.

I smirked while Yuzu giggled. I knew I was going to be blamed for this. While Yuzu gets out of it scott free. Heh heh if Ichigo only knew who the mastermind behind this prank truly was.

My door slammed opened to reveal a pissed off, drenched in pink Ichigo, followed by a laughing Rukia and Kon. We found out about the whole Shinigami thing a couple of weeks ago. It is still weird to see a stuffed lion actually laugh or talk for that matter.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, but by the look on Ichigo's face I don't think he buys my act.

"Cut the crap Karin. I know you are the one to do this." Ichigo said pointing to himself for emphasis.

I only raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why would I do something like that?"

Ichigo only glared in response. Heh, it's fun to piss him off.

"Well?" he asked me.

"Well what?" I questioned back.

"Are you going to apologize?"

"How do you know I even did that?"

His eye twitched, which made it hard for me not to crack up laughing. I need a straight face in order to win this battle...then when he leaves, I can laugh my ass off.

"Karin, it has your name written all over it!!" He screamed in my face waving his arms in the air to prove how much my prank affected him.

Before I could say anything Yuzu spoke up, "Big brother?"

Ichigo looked at Yuzu with questionable eyes, "Yes? What do you need Yuzu?"

Yuzu looked straight into Ichigo's eyes, "Umm... How could Karin do that," she pointed at the pink paint that was all over Ichigo, "when she was with me the whole time?" I was surprised not only that Karin would lie in my defense, but would also do it with a straight face.

Ichigo looked flabbergasted as well. But it was probably for the fact that he had nothing to say in return. "Umm... Well..."

Yuzu spoke up again, "I don't want to sound rude or anything brother, but I think you should go take a shower. Just put your dirty clothes in the laundry room, I'll take care of them."

If only I had a camera right now. Ichigo's expression looks hilarious. You could tell he was still in shock as he headed out of the room with only a nod and headed towards his room. No doubt to get clothes and then take a shower. Leaving behind the laughing forms of Kon and Rukia.

Once out of hearing range, Rukia quelmed her laughter and spoke to Yuzu with a small grin, "You lied."

"No I didn't." She said in reply which made Rukia, Kon, and I stare at her in shock.

"Yes you did, you said I didn't do it. When you know that I did." I told her.

"No, I only asked Ichigo how you could have done it, not that you didn't do it. It was his mistake to misinterpret it." She told us with a giggle.

We all looked at her open-mouthed, I never realized how sly she could be. I smirked; I guess we truly are twins.

"Wait!! That means..." Rukia stated bringing the pieces together, "that you helped Karin with the prank didn't you?"

Then something appeared on Yuzu's face that I thought I would ever see, a smirk. "Yep."

"Why?" Kon asked speaking for the first time.

She looked at him with a smile lighting her face, "because I felt like it." A glint appeared in Yuzu's eyes, which made me, back away slightly. "And hopefully Ichigo learned his lesson."

Kon looked afraid to ask, "What lesson?"

She looked at us seriously, "Always go to a family outing." Her face suddenly brightened into a cheery smile. "Now who's hungry?" She asked as she headed out of the room with a light skip.

A few moments later I started to follow her, as I passed the shell shocked Rukia and Kon. I heard Rukia murmur to me, "Your sister scares me sometimes."

"Me too." I replied as I exited the room.

* * *

**Yuzu POV**

I hummed as I entered the kitchen. Taking out the food I made earlier from the fridge, I put it in the microwave and warmed it up. It was about this time when Rukia, Kon, and my sister entered the room.

"I hope you're all hungry, there is a lot here." I told them without turning around. The buzzard went off on the microwave telling me the food is done. Taking the food out I scooped some on each plate. Grabbing two I turned around and handed one to Rukia and the other to Karin.

"Thanks." They both replied to me.

"No problem." I said with a smile. I then turned around and grabbed the other two plates as Ichigo came in, good thing I can control my laughter. Or I would be on the floor laughing by now. My brother looked back to normal after the shower, with the exception he has a scowl on his face...wait that's normal.

"Hi big brother!!" I said as I handed him his food. "You look better."

He only grumbled in reply.

We all then sat at the kitchen table and ate our food in relative silence. With the exception of Kon, who was glancing at Ichigo and attempting not to laugh. Which he failed quite miserably at. When everyone was finished, I grabbed their plates and put them in the sink to wash later.

As I went back over to where everyone was at, Ichigo said something that made me go into tears. "I think the boy you found was attacked by a hollow."

Karin and I looked at him in shock, while Rukia and Kon looked grim.

"Wha..What?" I asked him with wide eyes. "You must be joking."

"Yeah," Karin stated right after me, "How can you assume he was attacked by some stupid hollow?"

"He might have just been in some horrible accident or something." I pointed out. I don't want to believe that hollows attacked him. I like to think positive.

Rukia looked at us, "No that is not possible. A hollow attack is the only possible explanation for his injuries. I know the difference between an accident and an attack. Those wounds are definitely from an attack."

I looked down at the floor in sadness. Rukia's right that is the only plausible explanation. Even so, I still don't like that fact. I think Karin noticed my depressed state, because she said something that momentarily eased my depressing thoughts.

"I think we should wait until he recovers, before we all agree it was a hollow attack. Then we could ask him, he should know."

"And what if he doesn't know?" asked Kon.

Karin looked at him nonchalantly. "Then we will say it was a hollow, end of story."

We all agreed to this and just in time too, because father was entering the room. Kon seeing this went immobile like the stuffed animal he appeared to be.

"You've all eaten?" My father asked us. We all nodded. "Good."

"Why is that good?" asked Rukia.

He gave a beaming smile. "We are running low on medical supplies and since you are all done eating, we can all go restock!!!"

Karin looked at him dully, "That's all good, but what about the boy?"

Father immediately deflated after that. "Oh."

I was about to tell father I could watch the boy, but Karin beat me to it...of course she told him in her own way.

First she sighed in exasperation, "Since you obviously have a one-tract mind and didn't think things through. I guess I'll watch the boy, while everyone else goes."

"Thank you Karin." My father said.

"Don't mention it." My sister said, "For real, don't mention it."

My father clapped his hands loudly, gathering everyone's attention. "Since everything is set, let's go!!" He yelled as he grabbed Ichigo's and my hands and started to drag us out. Rukia who was holding Kon followed us.

As we walked away, I couldn't help but to feel that something big was going to happen.

* * *

**Karin POV**

I waved half-heartedly as they left, from my spot at the table. Then after a few moments, I sighed and then stood up. I headed to where the boy was resting. When I got there, I took a spot near his bed. I then looked at his cute face...wait...CUTE!! Did I just say that? I shook my head. No, I'm not supposed to have those thoughts about a stupid boy. I mean he obviously did something to receive these injuries. Idiot.

After about a half hour of just sitting there, I decided to be nice and go do the dishes. Yuzu deserves a small break from all the chores. And as long as I check up on the boy every-once in awhile, he should be o.k. It's not like he is going anywhere anyway.

Getting up, I headed towards the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later I find myself drying the last of the dishes and putting them away. I was about to head back to the boy when I heard a dark sinister chuckle from behind me, that sent chills down my back. As I turned around the voice of the chuckle started to speak.

"Look at what I see here, a petty human all alone." More evil chuckling soon followed this statement.

It was a hollow. A pretty big one at that, more than double my size. It looked at me hungrily through his mask. He lunged towards me, I screamed.

* * *

**Gohan POV**

I hurt all over. I bet my bruises have bruises of their own. I don't know how much time has past or where exactly I am. I know that a family saved my life. So I think it is safe to assume I am either at their house or in a hospital. Of course knowing where I am would be a lot easier, if I was actually awake!!! I can hear what goes on around me but I can't respond very well, maybe a twitch of my fingers at best. I felt someone sitting beside me not long ago. Who? I don't know, but they left to go somewhere a little later.

I hope everyone's all right though. If not...I don't want to think about that. But I can't help it. Did it work? Is Cell dead? Is everyone all right? Or did I fail and everyone was killed? I hope it's not the later. I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I failed them.

Wait...what's that...It feels like a dark aura...an evil one. I have a bad feeling about it. Even though my body will hate me for this, I need to wake up!! I started mentally screaming at my body to move and allow me to open my eyes, but it won't respond.

I am too drained, I have barely enough ki to live, let alone get up. But I know that if I don't get up now something bad will happen...really bad. Then I heard a scream. A cold feeling settled inside of me. I need to wake NOW!! Even if I did fail my family, I am not going to fail now and allow someone else to die. If I can prevent it, I will do anything.

"Anything?" asked a voice.

"Anything," I said replying to the voice. Totally ignoring the fact that I am responding to a voice inside my head.

"I can help you, but your life will change more so than it already is. Are you willing to take this risk?" The voice asked me.

Without a second thought I responded, "Yes, I just want to save this person."

"Alright then, prepare yourself Gohan Son." After the voice said that, I felt some strange energy flow through my body. It wasn't ki...it was something else. What? I am not sure but I'll think about it later.

Using this energy I forced my body to awaken. It was hard, but I forced my body out of the bed. Opening my eyes I looked around quickly. Finding the manevolent aura, I ran out the door as fast as I could towards it. I hope I am not too late. I did not notice that my wrists now sported two black bracers outlined in red.

* * *

**Karin POV**

I barely dodged the lunge. The Hollow growled in annoyance.

"Stay still human!!"

"Make me." I told him sticking out my tongue. Bad idea on my part, the hollow responded by saying,

"Gladly." As he extended his claws ready to tear me apart. Nothing will stop him either. Everyone is out of the house and the only other person in this house is out like a light.

I clenched my eyes shut, as I prepared for my gruesome death by the hands, or in this case, claw of a hollow. Man my life stinks.

For some reason it never came. Opening my eyes slowly I looked in shock at what was before me. It wasn't the fact that the hollow was stopped in its tracks in mid strike. It was the person that was holding the hollow's arm.

It was the boy!!! What he said next, sounded so cold and emotionless that I was glad that he was on my side.

"You are going to regret trying to hurt an innocent while I am around."

**END CHAPTER 4

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

CHAPTER 5**

**Gohan POV**

"You are going to regret trying to hurt an innocent while I am around." I stated coldly to the evil creature that is as big as my grandfather. I glared at it with distaste, bad guys sure know how to piss me off. I don't know what the hell this thing is but it is obviously not here for a tea party.

It stared at me, probably in shock, I'm not sure because its face is covered by a white mask. Then it began to laugh as it withdrew its arm. For some reason this seems to tick me off. Which is weird because I am not easily irritated or angered. I am probably so irritable because of how much strain I am putting on my body.

"Hahaha…that's rich, a pitiful human…threatening me?!" It looked at me in amusement, as I narrowed my eyes. "Now I don't know how you blocked that attack, but it was probably only luck. You won't be able to dodge the next one." Then it tried to look menacing, which would have worked if I wasn't…

Used to those kinds of looks.

Seen scarier looks, from much more powerful creatures, and lastly…

I'm too tired, annoyed, and feel like crap to be affected by his pitiful attempt to intimidate me.

It saw my unresponsive reaction to its threat, and even though it had a mask on. I knew it was mad at me. The creature then lunged at me with anger clearly evident in its eyes.

"Why aren't you cowering in fear!?!" It screamed as it tried to slash at me with it's right claw. I tilted my head out of the way with ease. I watched as it passed by harmlessly in front of me. With the unknown energy flowing through me, I quickly grabbed the things neck with my right hand.

Right after I grabbed the creature's neck, I looked at my wrist blankly for a split moment. Where did the bracer come from? I don't ever remember having this on…

The evil being let out a choking noise, bringing me out of my reverie. No time thinking about it now, I have to kill this thing as quickly as possible. But how?

_Destroying the mask will automatically kill the Hollow. _A deep voice whispered.

My eyes widened, as I discretely looked around for the person who said that. I knew it wasn't the thing I am strangling…

Hollow… 

Right Hollow, whatever….wait? Where is that voice coming from? I wondered. It wasn't the girl I am saving because the voice sounds masculine. But there is no one else in this house, so who could it possibly be?

_You won't find me._

Why can't I? I should be able to sense the presence at the very least.

_You can't because I am speaking to you mentally._

Who are you?

_Everything will be explained later, just trust me and destroy the mask._

The voice in my head's right I better deal with this Hollow now. But how can I destroy the mask? I don't know how to use the unknown energy with the exception of boosting my strength and speed up. Hmmm…Wait that's it!! If I put enough power into my fist I can shatter the mask.

I gave a smirk to the Hollow who was vainly trying to release my grip on it. As I gathered strength into my left fist, I faintly noticed that my fist started to glow black and red, the same color as my bracers. Is this where the strange energy is coming from, my bracers?

Looking back to the now scared Hollow I answered its previously asked question as I shattered it's mask with my fist. "I don't cower to a pathetic weakling like you."

Releasing the neck of the Hollow, I watched as it fell to the floor with a thud, before it started to disappear. I looked at the floor a few more minutes to make sure it wouldn't suddenly reappear just in case.

I then finally noticed that three more people had entered the room. When I turned to them I saw was a teenaged girl with shoulder-length black hair holding a stuffed lion and what appeared to be teenaged, orange-haired twins. One of the twins had a huge sword in his hand. They looked at me in shock for some reason.

After a few moments of silence, I was about to say something when the girl that I saved beat me to it. "What the hell?" Looking at me with unbelieving eyes. "What just happened? How did you do that?"

"Ummm…" I had no response to that.

"What I think Karin is trying to say is who are you and what are you?" The girl with short black hair asked.

I blushed in embarrassment and started to rub the back of my head sheepishly. "Heh heh well my name is Gohan Son and I…" I stopped and before I could do anything, the weird energy that helped me in this fight left my body. Which caused me to black out.

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

I am waiting for my father to finish gathering the medical supplies. It has been a half-an-hour since we left the house. Rukia, Kon, and Yuzu are beside me near the exit of the store. I was about to start a random conversation to pass the time when Rukia's little Hollow tracker goes off.

I looked at her seriously as she pulled it out. "Where is it?"

What she said made Yuzu and I blood to run cold.

"I think it may be at your house."

"We have to hurry then!" I said as I started to head out the door.

Rukia grabbed my arm and stopped me, "What about your father?"

Crap. I totally forgot about my father. How am I supposed to leave without him getting suspicious?

"Don't worry."

I turned to the voice it was Yuzu.

"huh?" I asked.

"I said don't worry, I will take care of father. You just hurry and do your job."

"Yuzu…"

"Go brother before it's too late."

"O.k." I started out the door. Rukia and Kon following me. Before I left I said, "Thank you."

She just smiled in return.

* * *

**Yuzu POV**

After brother left, I went to go find father. I hope brother gets there in time. I hope your safe Karin.

I found father looking at the different types of bandages.

"Do you need help father?" I asked him.

He turned to me; "Yes actually can you grab those bandages over there?" He asked pointing to some bandages on a shelf a ways away from me.

"Sure." I said walking over to where the bandages were.

"Where are your brother and Rukia?" My father asked me.

"Oh they had to go do something quickly. They said they will meet us back at the house."

"O.K." My father responded accepting the answer.

Good thing too, I wouldn't know what to do if father questioned about it any further.

* * *

**Rukia POV**

We were almost to Ichigo's house. We had to make a small detour so Kon would take care of Ichigo's body while Ichigo fights the Hollow. Finally we made it to his house. Entering we look around the house.

We checked the spot where the injured kid was to make sure he was O.K. to only find him gone. This made us worry. Did the Hollow get him? Where is Karin?

"Let's check the kitchen." Ichigo stated as he left the room. Kon and I followed.

When we got to the door of the kitchen we heard choking noises. Thinking the worst we opened the door to find a sight I thought I would never see.

Instead of seeing a Hollow choking Karin or the injured boy, it was actually the boy who was choking the Hollow. Not only that but his left fist was covered in spirit energy. It was oddly colored but it was spirit energy. Then he kills the Hollow with a punch!! There is something more to this kid than meets the eye.

He seemed to be staring at the spot the Hollow died at for a few moments before turning to us. It was silent for a while and it looked like the boy was about to say something but Karin beat him to it.

"What the hell?" Looking at him with unbelieving eyes. Karin continued. "What just happened? How did you do that?"

"Ummm…" The boy looked like he had no response to that.

"What I think Karin is trying to say is who are you and what are you?" I told the boy trying to help him talk.

He blushed in what looked like to be embarrassment and started to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh heh well my name is Gohan Son and I…" He stopped all of a sudden and collapsed before we could do anything. I ran over to him kneeling down I checked his pulse. It was strong good he is only unconscious.

"Kon help me get him back to the bed."

As we were taking him back to the bed he was originally on Ichigo said something that everyone present agreed to.

"This kid is definitely not normal."

**END CHAPTER 5**

**((a/n) Looky I posted another chapter. I know its short but it was the best spot to end it. Thank you everyone for reviewing and being patient. I'm glad that people actually like this story. Hopefully I can post another chapter real soon. Review please.)

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Gohan POV**

Hmm? What happened? Oh yeah that weird energy that I was using left me all of a sudden causing me to black out but why?

_Open your eyes…_

Who said that? It sounds familiar.

_Open your eyes…_

Wait now I remember it is the voice I heard that helped me kill that hollow. It wants me to open my eyes?

_Yes…_

Why?

_You wish to have your questions answered don't you?_

Yes.

_Then open your eyes._

O.k. With that I opened my eyes and instead of seeing the room I fell unconscious in. I was in my mind. I know this because I remember visiting this place many times when I meditated. It is still like I remembered…almost.

My mind consisted of a pretty big room with doors lining the walls. Each door leads to something specific. One leads to my memories, another to my emotions, and so on and so forth. It appeared though that a new door appeared. I know for a fact that it wasn't here the last time I was wandering my mind.

For some reason I have a feeling the voice, which I am going to call Mr.Voice, is coming from that door. Now should I stay or should I enter into the unknown door of my mind? After a few moments I decided to go in the door.

Opening the door I was met with a grassy field and a single tree. Walking further into this new area I looked around, when all of a sudden I see a little ways away a figure sitting under the tree. I walked up to the figure; they appeared to be in their early twenties. They had short red messy hair; I don't know what color eyes they have because they had their eyes closed at the moment. They wore black sneakers with red laces, black pants, a black tank top with a blood red shirt on top of the tank to match with their hair.

Then my eyes were drawn to what was on their wrist. It was the same exact bracers that adorn my wrists as well. Does he know where these came from? Who is he? Many questions popped into my head and I was beginning to feel like my head would burst with all the unanswered questions when all of a sudden he spoke.

_So you finally arrived…_

I looked at him with questioning eyes. It looks like I figured out whom Mr. Voice belonged to, but now I have more questions. I mainly want to know what is going on!

He opened his eyes and looked at me and I couldn't help but to gasp silently as ruby colored eyes stared into my coal colored ones.

_I know you are confused and wondering what is going on, if you sit down I will gladly supply you with all I can._

I complied with Mr. Voice's wishes and sat down cross-legged before him.

He laughed lightly and I could see amusement in his red eyes.

_First off my name is not Mr. Voice._

I blushed in embarrassment, it is not my fault I don't know his name. Then towards him I thought. You can here my thoughts can't you? It was more of a statement than a question. He nodded.

_Yes you are quite quick to figure it out and I am a little shocked you didn't freak out._

I shrugged. Mr. Piccolo and I had a bond where we can talk to each other and sometimes we could sometimes hear each other's thoughts. Usually Piccolo only hears mine because he keeps his mind so well protected. My eyes saddened for a moment, the bond with Piccolo was very faint, I can barely feel it.

The still unknown man nodded his head in understanding.

_That would probably be because you are not in your dimension anymore._

I looked at him in shock. What? No that cannot be true! I stood up quickly and looked at the man silently staring back with disbelief. I grabbed my head and shook it as I took a step away from him. NO! I won't believe it; I will wake up from my mind. From this horrible joke and find that I am in my own dimension.

He looked at me with sadness.

_No matter how much you try to deny it is true. My name is Kysako. You are in my dimension._

I am almost in tears; I know Kysako is telling the truth, that I am not in my own dimension. It explains why I wasn't familiar with the energy; it must be what they use here.

Kysako nodded. _Yes the energy I gave you is what we call spirit energy._

I stare at him in shock momentarily forgetting the pain of knowing I am out of my own dimension. You gave me the energy.

He nodded again. _Yes, I gave you my energy._

But why? I wondered.

He sighs. _Sit down before I can tell you that I need to tell you of my dimension._

I comply and sat down again.

_Let's see where to start. This planet you are on right now is called Earth but it is quite different from yours. We are not as technologically advanced as yours is and we don't have any living dinosaurs. No aliens have visited this planet as of yet. We have martial artists but they are nowhere near as skilled as yours are. The only people that could possibly stand a chance against your warriors are the Shinigami._

Hmm… So they don't have dinosaurs here? Also no aliens came to the planet? What is a Shinigami and could they really stand a chance against my friends?

Kysako then told me all about Shinigami what they do and about their weapons which were called zanpakuto. He talked in detail about the zanpakuto and how each of them has their own name. He told me that the Shinigami live in Soul Society. He also talked about the hollows and the other types of fighters in the world, like the Quincy.

He said that a few Shinigami could put up a good fight against a ssj, but they won't stand a chance against any higher levels of ssj. After he was done explaining some things about his dimension, which gave me a pretty good idea of what this world is like. I sat there pondering.

O.k. so there is Shinigami and no aliens. Instead of evil aliens there are hollows. This all good but what makes it relate to me? Why am I here?

_You are here because of a ripple in the fabric of time and space. Your fight with that creature…I believe its name was Cell. When you forcefully made Cell explode, the explosion caused a temporary rip in between dimensions. You fell through which lead you to mine._

So that's why I am here. At least I know how I got here. I am still wondering though why Kysako told me about Shinigami? There has to be a purpose to that.

_There is a purpose, do you remember that warning I gave you when I lent you my power?_

After a few moments I began to remember, you said that my life would change more so than it already had.

Kysako nodded. _That is because it had. You see I am a zanpakuto. When you accepted my power, a bond was created making …_

Me a Shinigami. I finished for Kysako. That makes sense I guess. Looking towards Kysako I asked him why he doesn't look like a weapon. He told me when we are in my mind he takes a humanoid form.

Are the bracers?

He nodded. _But that is only my sealed form._

My eyes widened in shock. You mean all that energy you had given me was only a portion of your full strength?

He smiled at me._ Now don't look too surprised Gohan. Yes that was only a small portion of my power._

How strong are you?

_Have you ever heard of the saying the weapon is only as strong as its wielder? In this situation that saying is true._

I widened my eyes in shock. You mean that…

_Yes I am as strong as you are and as you continue to grow, I do as well._

How many forms do you have and what do they look like?

_I have the same amount of forms as you do and what they look like,_ Kysako paused and then finished with a smirk, _you will just have to wait and find out._

I pouted, your no fun I told him. Kysako just smiled in return.

_Before you leave I have to tell you something important. _Kysako told me seriously.

What is it?

_There are going to be a series of events that will take place in the near future where you are. I don't want you to get involved unless it is absolutely necessary._

Why not?

_Because it deals with Shinigami and they are not too nice when they find an unknown Shinigami._

Are you afraid that they might hurt me?

_Don't make me laugh. They don't stand a chance against you, let alone the both of us. If you don't get too involved then it will be less of a headache._

Oh.

_I need to tell you a couple things before you wake up. First off you will be able to see spirits._

Really?

_Yep and lastly I will help you with your Shinigami duties._

Duties?

_With the Hollows and sending the spirits to Soul Society._

I still have to do that?

_Yes do you have a problem with that?_

I shook my head. I didn't have a problem with it. I think it would be nice to help spirits.

_Finally, every time you go to sleep you will be sent to your mind so we can either talk or train. Well that's about it, see you later Gohan!_

Before I woke up I waved goodbye to Kysako.

When I opened my eyes I was met with the sleeping form of the girl I saved. I think that short black-haired girl said her name was Karin. Looking around the dark room I realized it must be pretty late. So more than likely everyone here was asleep as well.

That's when I felt a pretty strong spiritual energy within the house. It is not nearly as strong as me but still more powerful than a normal human's spirit energy should be. Maybe it is coming from the orange-haired boy with the huge sword he is probably a Shinigami.

Remembering what Kysako said about not getting involved with other Shinigami, I forced my still recovering body up and out of the bed. Looking silently at my surroundings, I tried to find something to write on and something to write with. I decided that it would be best if I left now. I know the people here will have a lot of questions about what happened earlier today but if I tell them, it would just cause some more problems.

Once I found paper and a pen I wrote a quick note telling them how grateful I was for their kindness and for taking care of me. I told them I had to leave though, and when I get the money I would pay them back.

Finding the note good enough, I set it beside the still sleeping Karin and then silently left the house. I don't know where I should go so I decided to find the nearest park and camp out there because it is a nice night.

My body was objecting to moving so much when I am still injured, but I ignored it. As I looked up into the sky I wondered if I would ever be able to return home.

* * *

**(A/n) You know I could be cruel and end it here but since I got so many good reviews I will continue.)****

* * *

****Ichigo POV**

It has been a couple of days since Gohan disappeared and left the note. Which really pissed me off. I wanted some answers but what does the little brat do? He leaves in the middle of the night still injured, while everyone including me was asleep. Karin was mad that she didn't hear him get up especially since she was in the same room as him and the note was found beside her.

We tried to search a little bit for the kid but after a while we gave up because we couldn't find a thing. To make matters worse, Rukia has been acting strange since last night's fight against all of those Hollows. She seems to be sad for some reason. I was slightly worried if Ishida was O.k. or not. He was injured quite badly.

Right now I am sitting in class and the teacher was doing her job. When Ishida comes in with bandages on his arms. When the teacher asked him what happened. The guy gave the sad excuse of falling down the stairs. Know what's even more pathetic, the teacher believed him!

"Thank you Ishida, you can take your seat now. I will continue with the lesson." The teacher said and she was about to start when Ishida spoke up as he went to his seat,

"There is a kid waiting out in the hall."

"Really?" she sounded really excited for some reason.

He nodded and the teacher did something that scared all of the students…she squealed!

"I can't believe it! He's finally here?" She said before running out of the room, leaving the class to sweat drop at her actions.

I then looked around at everyone that was present and asked, "Does anyone know what that was all about?"

"…" Was the response I got from the rest of the class.

A couple minutes later our teacher entered the room. She looked like she was trying to contain her excitement but was failing quite miserably.

"Ahem, class we have a new student joining us today." She said with a smile.

I looked at her like she was insane; a couple of other students did as well. She was so hyped up just because we have a new student?

With joy in her voice she said cheerfully, "Not only did he get perfect scores on his entrance exams…"

Wow a perfect? Others seemed shock of the news as well. No wonder she is so happy she has someone that is nerdier than Ishida.

She continues with enthusiasm, "He is also only eleven years old! Let me introduce you to Son Gohan."

Wait did she just say Son Gohan. Could it be? After she said that the new student walked in. I wasn't shocked because it was only an eleven-year-old boy. I was shocked and out of the corner of my eye I could see Rukia was too because it was the boy who ran away a few nights ago from my house.

He then looked at all of us and with a bow said, "Hello my name is Gohan, it is a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

**Gohan POV**

It took a lot for me to not laugh at the student's shocked faces. Especially the girl and boy that I had met a three nights ago they would have never expected to see me here.

The first day I had to find a way to get money. That was when I found out about a little Jr. division tournament for martial arts was going to be held in a nearby town later that day and there was going to be a good sum of money as the prize. So of course I went and won the tournament with ease since none were anywhere near my level.

The day after that I was quite bored after I found a cheap apartment. The manager was easily swayed to let me stay when I told him I would pay him more than the normal amount for rent. I couldn't help but sigh at that thought. Some humans can be really greedy.

I decided that I will go to school, but then I realized I needed the paperwork and all that fun stuff. I was saddened at first but then I remembered what Kysako said about this world not being as advanced as mine. So I decided to find a library and used one their computers and successfully created files for myself that would be creditable. It worked very easily because compared to hacking into my world's computers this world's was a cinch. Hey it pays to be smart.

Well after that was all done, I signed up for school, but I decided to challenge myself and decided to join the high school. At first the principal laughed thinking it was a joke but when he saw my serious expression he agreed. He told me to come back later that day to take it. I nodded and then headed back to the library to read about this planets history because I know theirs is a lot different from mine.

When I finally took the test I finished it in half the time the principal said it would take. I would have finished it quicker but I was still grasping this planets history. Luckily for me I knew the answers the questions on the test were asking. The principal seemed shocked and was even more so when he realized it was perfect too.

After telling me what classes I would be in and what day I would start. The principal actually broke into tears about how he has a young genius in his school and how it will show those other schools that his school is the best. When he started laughing maniacally I decided it was time to leave.

I did feel all of those Hollows last night but it looked like the orange haired kid and my new classmate who Kysako told me was a Quincy, had it covered.

So here I am now in front of this class, luckily I am mostly healed. Thanks to my saiyan genes, and now I only have a couple scratches and bruises left.

Even though Kysako said to avoid any Shinigami. He didn't say I couldn't annoy the hell out of them while still being discreet.

As I looked at all of my new classmates I couldn't help but feel like this was going to be one interesting day. Maybe if I were lucky I would get to kill a Hollow.

**End Chapter 6 **

**(A/N) I hoped you all liked this. I worked quite hard on it. I would like to give a special thanks to all of those who reviewed to me. I would also like to thank ssj5-gohan for the help with this chapter. Bye! Oh and remember the more reviews the quicker I post!)

* * *

**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"**(…)" Gohan talking to Kysako.**

"** (…) " Kysako talking to Gohan.**

**Chapter 7**

When lunch came around Asano ran to where Ichigo was and asked, "Ichigo, are you ready to go?"

Ichigo looked at him and said, "I guess but can I invite a couple people?"

"Oh I bet you want to invite the new girl, but who is that other…" Asano trailed off as Ichigo walked passed him and up to Ishida.

"Hey Uryu do you want to have lunch with me?" Ichigo asked Ishida.

Asano began protesting but stopped when Ishida replied with a blunt "No." But before Asano could celebrate, Ichigo told Ishida, "Come on now don't be like that, besides Asano is paying for it."

Ishida then replied while moving his glasses, "I shall join you."

"What?!" Asano exclaimed. "You moocher." After a few moments he sighed in defeat. He then looked at Ichigo and asked, "Who else are you wanting to invite? Is it that girl?"

"No," Ichigo told him as he looked around trying to find someone. After a few moments he sighed giving up, "I can't find him so let's just go and get lunch."

Ishida looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Who exactly were you looking for Ichigo?" He asked as they left the room.

"I was trying to find the new kid," Ichigo stated with a shrug.

"You were going to invite the little kid?" Asano asked Ichigo. "Are you trying to bring our coolness level down?"

"Asano?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Gohan walked down one of the many halls of the school. Luckily he was able to get out of the classroom before Ichigo caught him. He still needed to come up with a cool plan to annoy the hell out of Ichigo. Now what should he do…

He was brought out of his thoughts when someone called out his name. Turning he saw the principal waving him over. Blinking in confusion he walked over to him. That is when he noticed the principal was holding a package in his hand.

"You called for me sir?" Gohan asked politely.

The principal gave him a smile, "Yes, I wanted to congratulate you on doing an excellent job on the entrance exams but for some reason you left in a hurry before I could tell you."

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry for leaving you so suddenly sir I was…in a hurry."

The principal shook his head with a laugh, "There is nothing to be sorry about, you probably were so ecstatic on how well you did that you wanted to go out and tell your family and friends."

"Yeah…right." Gohan let the principal believe that. He wasn't about to tell the principal the real reason he left was because the principal was acting weird.

The principal then looked at his watch, "Oh well it looks like I have to go, but before I do." He handed Gohan the package.

"What is this sir?"

"Well since you did such a good job I decided to get you something."

"You didn't have to…"

The principal cut him off, "Oh nonsense you deserve it for doing such a good job."

Gohan sighed from the looks of it the principal is set on giving him this gift. "Well thank you sir."

"Well open it." The principal told him.

"Aren't you leaving sir?" Asked Gohan.

The principal waved that comment off, "I have enough time to watch you open the gift before you leave."

"O.k." Gohan then stared at the package for a moment before opening it to reveal…a tickle me Elmo toy. Gohan sweat dropped this was something he would never expect getting from his principal. Of course this is the first time he was in a public school so maybe this is normal?

Gohan could hear laughter in the back of his mind.

"(I can't believe he actually gave you a tickle me Elmo toy!)" This was followed with more fits of laughter.

"(Kysako? Is that you?)"

"(Yep!)" Gohan had a feeling Kysako was grinning widely.

"(How come you didn't tell me we would be able to talk like this?)" Gohan asked him.

"(I didn't know if it would work but obviously it does.)"

"(That's cool.)"

"(Yep, hey you better pay attention your principal looks like he is about to speak again.)"

"So do you like it? My children love Elmo so I thought you would as well." The principal told Gohan.

"How old are your children?" asked Gohan in curiosity.

"One of them is five and the other is seven. Why do you ask?" The principal asked him.

"(Well that explains why he got me Elmo.)" Gohan thought. He could hear Kysako snickering in the back of his mind. "No reason sir, I was just curious. I like the gift, thank you very much." It wasn't a full out lie; Gohan thought it was nice of the principal to get him something.

"Really? That's good. Well I best be off, take care." With that the principal wandered off.

Gohan then looked down at the tickle me Elmo in his hand. "(What am I supposed to do with this?)"

"(I say we should burn it.)"

"(We can't do that Kysako.)"

"(Why not?)" Kysako said while giving a mental picture to Gohan of him pouting.

"(Because the principal took time out of his life and got me this er…nice gift.)" Gohan mentally said trying to come up with reasons to not burn the Elmo.

"(You know you want to.)" Kysako told him with a smirk.

"(I would never do such a thing!)" Gohan replied with a huff.

Kysako gave Gohan a mental 'yeah right' look. Gohan sighed in defeat. No matter how much he tried to deny it, deep down he wanted to burn the infuriating thing. Gohan used to like Elmo and actually had one in his own world when he was little. That all changed though, when he went on a camping trip with Krillin and the others.

They were all sitting around the campfire and Gohan was holding his stuffed Elmo. Yamcha then decided to tell the 5 year-old Gohan that Elmo eats babies and molests little children as a joke. Everyone there laughed at the joke except for Gohan because Gohan was too young to realize Yamcha was just joking around. Scared out of his wits Gohan threw the Elmo in the air and blasted it with a ki blast. The others had to comfort Gohan the rest of the night with Yamcha apologizing non-stop.

Even though Gohan was told that what Yamcha said about Elmo wasn't true, till this day Gohan was weary of the thing. But what can Gohan do? No matter how much he wants to he can't burn the thing it would be rude.

"(What if you make it so someone else is blamed for destroying it?)" Kysako suggested.

Gohan liked that suggestion, "(But who should be the victim?)" The image of an orange haired teen came across his mind. Gohan grinned evilly, causing some passing students to walk a little faster away from him.

Kysako seeing the idea grinned inside Gohan's mind, "(This will be fun.)"

* * *

**On the roof**

Gohan looked at his prey from a safe and hidden distance behind a wall. At the moment Ichigo was eating while arguing with a kid with glasses and bandages on his wrist.

"(I seem to recall some random student say his name is Ishida.)" Gohan gave a mental thanks to Kysako for the information, "(No problem.)"

Gohan then stared back at where Ichigo was. "(How am I going to get Ichigo to be seen with the soon to be burning Elmo without him catching me?)"

"(Why don't you turn on the Elmo, the noise is loud enough for him to hear and humans are curious creatures. So he would no doubt investigate.)"

"(Good idea.)"

Gohan then set the Elmo on the ground in front of him and then coated it with gasoline he took from the chemistry lab. Putting what's left of the gasoline aside at a good distance, because he didn't want a big explosion to happen. Gohan then took one of the two packs of matches (which he took from the chem. Lab as well) in his pocket, took a match out and placed the rest of the pack a couple feet away from the Gasoline covered Elmo. Taking a breath he then turned the Elmo on and quickly wrapped tape on the button that made the Elmo laughing. So it would never stop laughing. Hearing footsteps Gohan quickly jumped on top of the wall he was beside.

Just in time too, because after he was securely on the roof Ichigo came around the corner.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked himself as he walked up to the toy Elmo that was on it's back laughing while kicking its legs. He had heard laughter coming from here while he was arguing with Ishida and he thought whoever was laughing was laughing at him so he came to investigate. He wasn't expecting to see a laughing Elmo.

Walking up to the toy he noticed a pack of matches and curiosity made him pick it up, "Why are matches here?" He looked around and that is when he caught site of a gasoline can, "What is a…"

Asano and the others calling out his name cut him off. He turned towards the direction of their voice, matches still in hand. Gohan from atop the roof lit the match he took and silently threw the match at the Elmo causing it to light up. Ichigo didn't notice because he was too distracted by Asano screaming out his name. Finally the others got to where he was.

Asano was the one who spoke "Ichigo why did…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"What?" asked Ichigo in confusion. "I didn't do anything."

"Turn around Ichigo." Ishida said bluntly.

Turning around to the Elmo, Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of a burning and laughing Elmo. "What the hell?" Then he realized he was holding a pack of matches. Turning to the others he said, "It's not what it looks like."

"Let me guess a ghost told you to burn Elmo?" Ishida said with sarcasm.

Ichigo glared at Ishida, "I didn't do this."

"Didn't do what?" A voice asked. Turning towards the voice the group saw the Principal coming towards them.

"Ah crap," Ichigo whispered to himself. He then raised his voice, "Oh hi principal…um…what are you doing up here?"

"Well I felt like coming on the roof and getting a breather." The principle then took a deep inhale, but paused when he smelt smoke. Looking for the source he found the Elmo he had given Gohan on fire and Ichigo with matches in his hand. Glaring at the orange haired teen he asked, "What is the meaning of this young man?"

Ichigo stuttered trying to explain that he didn't do it but the principal was giving him unbelieving looks. Gohan looked at the scene before him trying not to laugh.

"(Phase one of destroying Elmo and blaming it on Ichigo complete.)"

"(Now on to phase two.)" Finished Kysako with an evil laugh.

While Ichigo uselessly tried to make the principal understand, Gohan silently walked along the top of the wall out of sight until he was above the door that leads into the school. Making sure no one was around he jumped down. Then with a mask of slight worry he went back to where Ichigo and the Principal were at.

There he saw the principal shaking his head while Ichigo was staring at the principal like he was an idiot. The group of teens that Gohan guessed were Ichigo's friends had amused looks on their faces.

It looked like the principal was about to say something, when Gohan decided to butt in with a tone of relief, "Thank goodness I found you sir."

That made everyone turn in his direction as he walked up to the principal.

The principal seemed to sweat a little, "Hello Gohan, you needed me."

Gohan nodded his head, "Yes have you seen my Elmo? I put it down to open my locker and when I looked back it was gone!" Gohan then made his eyes tear up.

The principal looked at him sadly, "Yes I know where your Elmo is but…it's not in the greatest condition."

Gohan gave the principal a confused look, "What do you mean by that?"

The principal stepped aside so Gohan could see the burning Elmo…or what was left of it. All it was, was two kicking blackened legs, a blackened stomach, and surprisingly it was still laughing.

Gohan put a hand over his mouth faking shocked. "Oh my poor Elmo." Then Gohan's eyes saddened as he looked at the principal. "Who would do such a thing?"

"It seems like a teen with orange hair would do it." The principal told Gohan with pity.

Gohan turned to Ichigo in shock, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Ichigo growled angrily, "I didn't burn the stupid toy. Besides why the hell do you even have that thing?"

"For your information young man," The principal began with a glare, "I gave Gohan that Elmo as a gift for getting a perfect on the entrance exam. I am going to call your parents to tell them what you have done and about the detention you're receiving."

"But.." The principal cut off Ichigo.

"No but's Kurosaki, or else that will be two detentions."

Ichigo grumbled in response but said nothing else.

Turning to Gohan the principal then said. "Ichigo's cruel act must have effected you greatly, therefore I will allow you to leave early today so you can get over your loss."

"You got to be kidding me." Ichigo said in disbelief.

The principal glared at Ichigo, "Not another word young man," Turning to Gohan he said in a kind voice, "I'll guide you out of the school."

Gohan gave sad smile, "Thank you."

As Gohan and the principal headed to the door leading into the school, the principal told Ichigo from over his shoulder, "Kurosaki I want you to clean up the mess you made."

When Gohan and the principal left Ichigo growled in frustration, "This is totally unfair." His friends only laughed at his demise.

* * *

After the principal lead Gohan out of the school. Gohan inwardly grinned.

"(That worked better than I thought.)"

"(Not only did you burn Elmo, you also got out of school early.)"

Gohan began walking away from the school heading to his apartment. "(I know another added effect was that I got Ichigo in trouble.)"

"(You know if he ever finds out you set him up, he will be angry at you.)"

Gohan shrugged.

"(So what are we going to do now?)" Kysako asked.

"(I am going to pick up some money from the apartment and then take it to Ichigo's house, because I did promise them I would pay them back.)"

"(What if someone's there?)"

"(I am just going to put the money in an envelope and then place it on the doorstep.)"

"(I have a bad feeling about this.)"

"(Stop being a worry wart, everything is going to go fine.)"

* * *

"('stop being a worry wart, everything is going to go fine.')" Kysako imitated. "(Well it looks like this worry wart was right in being worried.)"

"(Shut it Kysako. How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?)"

Gohan was in a predicament. He thought that it would be easy to drop off the money without getting caught, he was wrong. When he was about to set the money on the doorstep of the Kurosaki home the door opened to reveal who Gohan guessed to be Ichigo's father.

He was then coaxed into coming inside and having a talk. No matter how much Gohan protested Ichigo's father would hear nothing of it. So here he was now sitting across from the very intimidating figure of Ichigo's father.

"First off," began Ichigo's father, "Let me introduce myself, my name is Isshen."

"Gohan."

"Nice to meet you Gohan. Now onto business." He saw Gohan tense. He laughed causing Gohan to stare at him weirdly. "Don't worry I am not going to hurt you or anything I just have a few questions that need to be answered and then you can go."

Gohan relaxed at that so all he had to do was answer a few questions? So maybe this isn't so bad.

"First question, who were you battling? Those wounds you had were from a battle so don't try to say it was from a car accident."

Gohan stared at Isshen with realization, "You are not a normal human are you?"

"Nope," Isshen said with a grin. He then put a finger to his lips, "I'll tell you what I am if you keep it a secret from my family."

Gohan looked surprised what is so secret he kept it from his family?

"I used to be an active Shinigami…but one thing led to another and here I am being a normal human."

Gohan wanted to ask why but didn't because it would be rude, so all he did was nod in understanding. Then with a sigh Gohan began, "I was in a battle but do not worry I am pretty sure the evil…thing I was fighting is dead." _At least I hope so_, Gohan thought to himself, he continued, "I…I am going to be straightforward with you. I am not from this world."

Isshen eyes widened in shock for a moment but then nodded because it does make sense. If the battle had taken place in this world the Shinigami would have been alerted.

"How come you are here?" Isshen asked curious.

"At the end of the battle a ripple in time and space appeared and swallowed me bringing me here. I have no idea how to get back to my dimension." Gohan's eyes saddened at that.

Isshen couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. Isshen looked at his watch, Ichigo wouldn't be home for a little while because of the detention he got. Why in the world did his son set an Elmo toy on fire? Ichigo used to love Elmo. Looking at Gohan he decided that what he had gathered is good enough for now.

"You can leave if you want and I will try to help you get back to your own dimension kid."

Gohan looked at Isshen with greatful eyees. He was unsure if Isshen could actually help but him trying to help is nice. "Thank you." Gohan said as he got up. Before he left he asked Isshen, "Would you keep the fact I am not from this world a secret?"

"Sure kid as long as you visit every once in a while got that?"

Gohan grinned, "Sure."

* * *

Ichigo grumbled as he entered his home. It is no fair that he got blamed for something he didn't even do!

"Ichigo we need to talk." Isshen said as he went over to his son.

"Why?"

Isshen slung an arm around Ichigo's shoulder, "I got a call from the principal. He told me that you lit a fellow student's Elmo on fire." Isshen then began to fake cry, "Oh woe is me, why did I do to deserve a child that is a pyromaniac?"

Ichigo growled as he threw his father's arm off him, "I am not a pyromaniac and I DIDN'T SET THE ELMO ON FIRE!"

Yuzu's voice came from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready."

"I guess we'll talk about this later son." Isshen said as he headed towards the kitchen ready to eat. Ichigo just growled as he followed his father.

* * *

Ichigo walked into his room with a plate of food for Rukia. He finally got his father off his back about the Elmo incident. Man, when he finds out who set him up they are going to regret it.

"Rukia here's your food." Getting no response he went over to his desk, "She must have gone out to take a walk."

* * *

Rukia stood outside of the Kurosaki home and looked at it sadly before jogging off. She didn't belong there. She was so deep in her own world that she didn't notice two people up in the sky looking down at her as she ran off.

"Looks like we found you…Rukia." One of the figure's whispered.

**End Chapter 7 **

**((A/N)Well it looks like I got over my depression period and I hoped you guys liked it. Oh and for those of you that are wondering Gohan can still use his ki and fly and stuff. See ya and I hope you will review!)

* * *

**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

((a/n) I don't own DBZ or Bleach.)

**Chapter 8**

"**(…)" Gohan talking to Kysako.**

" **(…) " ****Kysako talking to Gohan.**

"…" Kysako merged with Gohan.

**Now on with the chapter!**

The street was quite, a car only going past every so often.

Rukia ran down the sidewalk. She didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she had to get away. Away from the people that made her feel, away from the memories that were actually nice, away from her true emotions.

She had taken a great risk by pretending to be human and interacting with them as well. Now she was facing the price. She was feeling emotions, like compassion and happiness. She can't afford to feel like this. She is a soul reaper, her job is to be emotionless and show no signs of compassion. Feeling emotions will only be a burden to her job.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't dodge the blade aimed at her head until the last moment. The sword's blade hit the ground hard enough to break the cement. Rukia glared at the person that attacked her only to gasp in shock at who it was.

"Renji." She whispered unsure of what to make of this. What was Renji doing here? Why did he attack her?

Renji looked at Rukia with an arrogant smirk as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"You were so deep in thought Rukia. That you didn't even notice two hunters sent from soul society following you." The smirk grew into a sneer. "You have grown a little too lax Rukia."

Rukia looked at the red-haired hunter silently.

Renji growled when it became obvious that Rukia wasn't going to say anything, "Well?" Renji began, "Aren't you going to tell me where the human is who took your powers?"

Rukia looked at Renji coolly, "What are you talking about? Just because I'm in my Gigai doesn't mean that I have lost any of my power. Besides why do you think it would be a human that took my power?"

"I know it was a human because of that stupid human expression on your face." Rukia's eyes widened. "You have disgraced your adoptive family's name by doing that…isn't that right Captain Kuchiki." Renji finished looking behind Rukia.

Rukia looked behind her to see a man with long black hair and gray eyes staring blankly at her. She knew who this was, "brother…" she whispered.

* * *

Karin rolled onto her back and sighed in frustration. She glared at her bedroom ceiling from her spot on her bed. _It looks like another sleepless night_ she thought glumly.

Unknown to her family Karin has insomnia. She never mentioned it to her family because she didn't believe it is very serious. She only gets insomnia once or twice each month. Karin usually stays in her room and finds something to do during these periods. So her family hasn't realized it yet.

Karin sighed again for some reason tonight seemed to drag on a lot longer than usual. Deciding to do something about it, Karin stood up quietly from her bed and looked around her room.

What should she do? Looking at the clock she saw that it was close to two o'clock in the morning. Karin walked over to her window and opened it.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air as she leaned on the windowsill. She opened her eyes and looked at the moon with thoughtful eyes.

Her mind was deep in thought about a certain boy with gravity-defying black hair. Ichigo told the family at dinner that Gohan was going to his school and how the jerk aced the entrance exams. Well Ichigo didn't say Gohan was a jerk. Actually Karin put that in herself.

For a good reason too! Gohan was a jerk when he left without telling them where exactly he was going. Not like Karin cared about Gohan's well being or anything. Hell Gohan could go get ran over by a hippie on a bicycle for all she cared. She couldn't possibly care for such a jerk.

Karin was brought out of her thoughts when she saw someone walking past her house. Karin eyes widened and she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Nope the person was still there.

The person was none other than Gohan. What the hell was he doing up so late? She noticed that he was whistling with a smile on his face.

That was when she saw something follow Gohan. She squinted her eyes to see what it was. Whatever it was, its colors made it blend in with the night. When whatever it was walked under the streetlight, Karin faltered.

It wasn't just one thing that was following Gohan it was three. Three ghost penguins were waddling behind Gohan to be exact. They seemed to be content and happy following behind a whistling Gohan.

_What the hell?_ Karin was in so much shock she didn't notice that she was leaning dangerously outside her window until it was too late. She fell out of her second story window and when she realized what was happening she closed her eyes waiting for either extreme pain or her death.

It never came; slowly she opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed; were two very muscular arms holding her, one under her legs the other holding her head. She followed the arms up with her eyes, only to be met with a worried pair of black ones.

That was when she realized her savior was Gohan. She blushed when she realized the position they were in. She did the first thing that came to her mind…she whapped him upside the head.

Gohan looked at her confused, "What was that for?" Why did she just hit him upside the head? It didn't hurt him in the least but Gohan was confused on why she did that. All he did was save her from that dangerous fall.

Karin glared at him still sporting a blush, "Put me down idiot."

Gohan complied with her wishes and put her gently on the ground. What was her problem? They both stood there silently staring at each other. Gohan sighed after a while and started to walk away whistling for the penguins to follow.

"Wait." It was whispered so quietly that Gohan summed it up as just hearing things and he continued walking. He was already down the street and around a corner when he heard someone running towards him and screaming something. Gohan turned to the voice with a questioning look. Karin blushed in embarrassment. "I…thanks for saving me…twice."

Gohan blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You don't need to thank me I did it because it is the right thing to do."

Karin folded her arms and huffed, "If you don't want my thanks then I won't give it to you jerk."

Gohan waved his arms frantically, "No no I didn't mean to offend you! I just…I…um.."

Even though she hardly ever does it, Karin began to giggle. She couldn't help it but Gohan's antic was just too funny. "Idiot."

Gohan stopped waving his arms and instead started to pout, "I'm not an idiot." He mumbled.

"You could have fooled me." This caused Gohan to pout even more. Karin decided to stop picking on him, "So why are you up so late and why the hell are ghost penguins following you?"

"Ghost penguins?" Gohan asked confused, Gohan's eyes lit up in realization, "So that's why they are glowing!"

Karin face faulted, "You didn't notice?"

"I just thought they were really happy."

"Idiot." Karin mumbled loud enough for Gohan to hear. "So why do you have them?"

"Ummm…" Gohan wasn't sure if she should tell her the reason why he had penguins following him. Gohan tried to change the subject, "What are you doing up?"

Karin shrugged, "Couldn't sleep." She then glared at Gohan making him nervous, "Now tell me what you are doing or else." She brought a fist up for effect.

Gohan sweat dropped. He knew she wouldn't be able to harm him in the least. It was just the fact that she scarily reminded him of his mother with that demanding attitude of hers. If Karin was anything like his mother than that meant she would definitely find some way to go through with that threat; even if it doesn't result in her using her fists.

Gohan sighed in defeat.

"Well," he began, "I am trying to complete a life long dream."

"And that would be?" Karin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head with a light blush on his cheeks, "Um I am trying to make a penguin rock band?"

Karin gave Gohan a look of disbelief, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Sorry but I'm not."

What Gohan said was true, he wasn't joking. Gohan sighed internally. He was trying to complete a life long dream…but it wasn't his. It was Kysako's. How a zanpakuto is able to have a life long dream was lost on Gohan, but it's true.

Earlier Gohan and Kysako were bored out of their minds. So Kysako decided to qualm that boredom by giving Gohan a suggestion. Kysako told Gohan that he had a dream to make a penguin band called the Flaming Demon Penguins and that the bands first album will be called Hell Freezing Over. He couldn't complete this dream for obvious reasons. Seeing nothing better to do Gohan complied with the idea.

Of course there can't be a Flaming Demon Penguins band without penguins. So Gohan went on a quest for some…at the Karakura Zoo. Gohan was smart enough to know that it wouldn't be a good idea to snatch them during the day so he waited until nightfall. Getting in was quite easy (flying and having the strength to bend steel is very useful), it was getting the penguins and leaving unnoticed by the night guards was the hard part.

Gohan started whistling a soothing tune to calm him down in order to think clearly. Luckily no guards were in the immediate area. Gohan's whistling did catch three penguins attention though and the sound made the penguins feel happy. They weren't normal penguins though they were spirit penguins. All three got fatally ill when they were given fish that carried a high level of mercury poisoning. The zookeepers decided to put the three out of their misery. They have been wandering around the zoo ever since. They waddled over to Gohan curiosity on what a human child was doing there so late at night and inside their pen no less. Gohan paused his whistling when he saw the three stop in front of him and gave him curious looks. He saw that they were slightly glowing but thought nothing of it thinking that they were just really happy.

Gohan chuckled and told them why he was there. Now people may think Gohan was crazy talking to an animal like he would a human. But Gohan has been around animals and not tame animals like cats or dogs. He's been around wild saber tooth tigers, bears, deer, dinosaurs; Gohan even has a best friend Icarus that is a dragon. Gohan can somewhat communicate with animals through their body language because of his living conditions. So Gohan has come to know that animals were rather intelligent. They know what he is saying, even if he doesn't understand them completely.

The three penguins seemed to size him up to see if he was being truthful, before nodding. Gohan picked them up carefully and then took off, making sure to fly at a safe place and also keeping out of sight of the guards. When he was a safe distance away he landed and placed the penguins on the ground. He started to walk away motioning to the penguins to follow him. After a few steps he realized they were not following him. He gave them a quizzical look.

They responded by pointing at him, then putting a flipper up to their mouths like they were going to whistle. That is when it clicked they wanted him to whistle. He asked them if that was what they wanted and they nodded. Shrugging Gohan began to whistle softly as he walked down the street with the penguins following behind obediently.

He was heading towards his apartment when the scene with Karin happened. Gohan was brought out of his thought by Karin's snort.

"That is a stupid dream. Couldn't you…"

That comment riled Kysako up, **"(What did that brat say? A stupid dream? Why I ought a…Gohan let me take temporary control so I can beat the shit out of her! No one makes fun of my dream!)"**

"**(You can't do that Kysako.)"**

"**(And why the hell not? She is demeaning my dream like it is a piece of trash!)"**

Gohan sighed internally, **"(She is only human Kysako, one punch will probably kill her, especially with how angry you are.)"**

Kysako pouted, **"(This is totally unfair! The only reason you are protecting her is because you think she is cute!)"**

Gohan had to force himself not to blush, **"(That is not true!)"** He denied lamely.

Kysako rolled his eyes, **"(Suuure it isn't.)"** Kysako sighed, **"(Can you at least allow me to give her a piece of my mind. I promise I won't physically harm her.)"**

Gohan sighed, **"(You are not going to back down are you?)"**

Kysako grinned **"(Nope!)"**

"**(Fine.)"**

"**(YAY!)"**

"…have chosen a better dream to fulfill? I bet a retarded monkey could have a better goal than you!" Karin finished with a smirk.

"I bet my dream is a gazillion times better than yours!" The voice that came out of Gohan's mouth sounded like Gohan's but rougher. If you looked closely Gohan's eyes had specks of red in them. Luckily Gohan wasn't under any sort of light and Karin didn't notice the differences since she was too busy coming up with a comeback.

"**(Gazillion? Real mature Kysako.)"**

"**(Shut it Gohan. You try to come up with something better.)"**

"**(I don't need to. Anything I come up with would be better than yours.)"**

"**(You don't have to be so mean about it.)"**

Gohan only rolled his eyes mentally as Kysako sent a mental image. Which consisted of Kysako sniffing and holding back fake tears.

"Tch yeah right, my dream is way better than yours loser." Karin said arrogantly.

"Oh really? Why don't you enlighten me eh?"

"Don't need to."

"Don't need to? Or don't want to because you know that your dream pales in comparison to mine?"

Karin scoffed, "As if."

"Then tell me."

Karin growled, "Fine my dream is to tip over a school bus."

Before Kysako could make any rude comments Gohan took control of his body again. His eyes returned to their normal color. "Really? Cool." Gohan thought it was cool that she had a unique dream.

"**(Cool? Yeah right that is the most…)"** Gohan decided to drone out Kysako rant. Gohan didn't know that zanpakuto's could be so immature.

Karin looked shocked. Gohan wasn't going to make any mean comments about her dream? Not only that he thought it was cool. "You think it is cool?"

Gohan nodded with a smile, "Yep and I have an idea."

"What's that?" Karin asked curious.

"Well you said you couldn't sleep, so why not come and help me? I could use another hand."

Karin thought about it, she was bored and she doesn't have anything better to do but… "What do I get out of this?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head in thought, "Well…this will give you something to do and after you help me; I will gladly help you in achieving your dream."

"Hmm…" Karin had no doubt that Gohan could help her tip over a bus. Since she did witness him kill a hollow with only his fist. She made a mental note to question him later about his abilities. "O.k."

Gohan smiled for some reason her agreeing made him feel happy inside. "O.k. follow me, I have to whistle to our destination for the penguins to follow us."

Karin looked around, "Um Gohan…"

"Yeah?" Gohan asked as he looked at her.

"There are only two penguins."

Gohan looked around wildly and noted that yes there were only two penguins. Pen and Guin respectively, he had decided to name them to make it easier on him. The one that was missing was Mr. Penguin. Mr. Penguin no doubt wandered off when Karin and Gohan were talking. Luckily Gohan was with the penguins long enough to know their type of ki signature.

"Hey Karin could you look after these two while I go find Mr. Penguin?" Gohan ran off without waiting for a reply, over his shoulder he yelled, "Thanks bye!"

Karin stood there blankly before turning her attention to the two ghost penguins with bored eyes. "Want to wait at my house?" They nodded and Karin raised an eyebrow, "You can understand me?" They nodded again. Karin smirked, "Cool follow me."

* * *

Ishida laid unconscious a good distance away from the scene that looked like it was nearing an end.

Rukia's older brother stood silently a few feet away from Ichigo.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled after her from his position from the ground. Renji's foot on Ichigo's back which made Ichigo unable to get up. With the injuries Ichigo had it was highly unlikely he would be able to get up on his own anyway. It was surprising he was even alive.

Rukia paused in her step but didn't look back at Ichigo. Ichigo attempted to get up with a grunt, but stopped when Rukia yelled at him, "Don't move! If you dare get up or come after me…" She turned towards Ichigo, "I will never forgive you!"

Ichigo stared at her in shock. This moment was ruined though when a ghost penguin came and stopped between Ichigo and Rukia. All four conscious soul reaper's stared at the penguin wondering why it was here. The question was answered when not a second later a boy with black hair and eyes ran towards them. He seemed to ignore the soul reapers as he picked the penguin up.

"Mr. Penguin! Finally I found you! I was so worried…" Gohan trailed off when he realized he wasn't the only one there. Luckily Gohan remembered to suppress his energy. "Um…Hiya!" He said with a smile.

Rukia and Ichigo recognized him, "Gohan?" They mumbled.

Renji looked down at Ichigo before looking up at Rukia, "You two know the brat?"

Rukia ignored Renji and instead looked at Gohan. "Gohan what in the world are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

Gohan stared at her blankly before lifting Mr. Penguin, "I was only here to get my friend."

"Your friend?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

Gohan turned around and looked down at Ichigo, "Yep he ran off and so I came after him. I need him because him and my two other penguin friends are going to make a band called the Flaming Demon Penguins and their first album will be Hell Freezing Over!" Gohan finished with a smile.

Three of the four soul reapers stared at him in disbelief. The other one just stared at Gohan curiosly.

"You are doing this because?" asked Rukia.

"I am trying to fulfill a life long dream." While this was going on, Gohan was speaking to Kysako.

"**(I want to help Rukia, Ichigo, and Uryu.)"**

"**(No we need to get out of here, we can not interfere yet. Soon we will be able to but not now."**

Renji snorted, "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Gohan put his head down and his black hair covered his eyes. **"(I change my mind, let me take over so I can kick his ass!)" **Without waiting for an answer, Kysako merged with Gohan. Causing red specks to appear in his eyes. No one saw the change in eye color except for Byakuya who was the closest to Gohan.

Byakuya curiosity grew, who is this boy? He could tell that the kid was suppressing his spirit energy. Since Byakuya was used to suppressing his own, he knew the signs of when someone else is doing that. He could tell the boy was trying to keep himself from attacking Renji, which was odd. Did he really take that much offense to the comment? Why is that comment making him want to fight instead of the fact Ichigo and Rukia are in danger?

Deciding to leave those questions for later, Byakuya spoke before the kid finally snapped. "I will not deliver the killing blow to Ichigo. He is going to die within the hour anyway. It's time to leave. Now." This caused everyone to look at him. Byakuya looked at Gohan and noticed Gohan's eyes turned back to their normal color. He assumed it was because of shock at least it looked that way from the expression on Gohan's face. "Gohan, Rukia has agreed to come with us willingly so don't interfere." Gohan nodded even though Gohan had a feeling Rukia wasn't completely willing and that the only reason she was going was to keep Ichigo alive.

Even though Gohan wasn't here for the whole thing, Gohan is smart enough to put the pieces together. Kysako mentioned to Gohan before that Soul Reapers are not too kind with unknown ones. Which from the looks of it is Ichigo. So the red haired and long black haired ones were probably sent to deal with it. Gohan didn't know why Rukia had to leave, but he was sure he would find out sooner or later.

"Captain…" Began Renji but was cut off by Byakuya.

"No let's go."

Sighing Renji took his foot off Ichigo's back and started walking towards Rukia. Taking a few more steps past her, he opened a door to the Soul Society with his sword before sheathing his sword. Without a glance behind him he walked through the open door, closely followed by the Kuchiki's. The door disappeared soon after.

Ichigo watched with sad eyes. Why didn't Gohan stop them from leaving? Why did Rukia leave willingly? These were his last thoughts as he lost consciousness. _Am I dying? It is so cold…_

It started raining as Gohan walked over to Ichigo with Mr. Penguin in his arms. Gohan knelt down and wondered what exactly he is supposed to do. That was when he felt pretty strong spiritual energy coming towards him. He decided to leave since he felt no ill will in the person's energy.

To make sure though he hid a safe distance away and lowered his ki.

That was when a man with a hat and wooden sandals walked to Ichigo with an umbrella. The man seemed to stare at Ichigo for a while before walking over to Uryu and started tending to his wounds. Knowing then that they will be safe Gohan left with Mr. Penguin. Gohan tagged the man's aura, so he could find him later on. Having a feeling that Ichigo will be staying with the man for a while until he recovers. As he left Gohan was unaware that the man was staring at him from the corner of his eye.

_See you soon kid._ The man thought.

**End Chapter 8**

**((a/n) Yay done with this chapter! Next chapter Gohan is finally allowed to interfere and cause havoc to everyone. YAY! Please review! It helps me update faster!)**

* * *


End file.
